To Become a Knight
by imdftmyba
Summary: Alternate Universe. Kendall and Katie are new at the Palmwoods, runaways, they keep their heads down. Kendall's working two jobs to keep them afloat. L.A. is the place for new chances, new beginnings. Will it be so, for these two Knights.
1. The Morning For Knights

Heyy! I've had this story forming for a while, this is the first chapter.

Plot: An alternative way in which BTR was formed, and the ways the boys met. It features most of the usual characters, just in a different sense. Logan, James and Carlos all try out to be in Gustavo's band, they all get signed together as a band, but they feel as though something is missing. One night they hear someone singing, and know he's the missing piece to their group.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The shrieks of the early morning alarm, were always the first noises of the morning. However, half the time, these noises were the simple reminder that another day had official begun. That for some, the day hadn't ever really ended. One day ran onto another, and what could be three days to some, to others one day. As a young blonde stepped sleepily into another's room to switch off the agonizing sound, it was clear, that for them, this had been a long day with no end. Teenage years were underplayed by most. As a teenage everything feels worse, the heartbreaks, the love and the pain. A slight shift could feel like the end of the world, when most adults would say it's not, they've just grown so accustom to not doing it, to not feeling like that, they forget how it really feels to have loved and lost. To be tired as a teen, is to feel like the entire world is pressing down hard on the shoulders. Forcing, decisions to be taken and tiredness to be the only release.

Growing up is never easy. For some it will be somewhat easier than for others. It would just be whatever you were born into. Riches and fortunes for a few, and poverty for most others. But, growing up fast is painfully lonely existence. When you surpass those around you, who claim you to be the vision of boring, and claim your wisdom is for losers. Preserve the years you're young, for they are the best. Most would say the teenage years are the best years of your life. What about those, whose childhood, and teenage years are made of nothing but pain. Of growing up fast, and learning quick. Of an everyday struggle. What about those people. How can that be the best days of their life, if they'd much rather forget it, if they would much rather leave it all behind? Being a teenager, is harder than it looks. It can however bring out the people who will one day run the world. Who are stronger than most of their peers. Just at that age, it's hard to say those words. It is hard to imagine those words may describe you, or the person you sit next to.

Having spent the last hour before sunrise, standing at the edge of the roof, the blonde was barely keeping it together. But he knew had to be strong. For her, for them. For this chance to do better. To pave their way through life without needing to be helped by adults. Adults in eyes had done nothing but let them down. He turned off the alarm and sat down upon his make shift bed. He couldn't sleep alone, not that he did sleep, but his mattress was on the floor of his little sister's room. A thin layer of something comfortable before the floor. Neither was quite ready to be apart in sleep. His room was too small for the two of them, and if he was honest, her room felt more like home. More of real home, than where they'd been living before. Hollywood, or L.A. was their chance at a better life.

Sitting staring at the sleeping form of his little sister, who hadn't stirred in the noise, he assured himself of why he had not yet gone to bed. It was for her, for her well-being, so she could have a life that was as normal as he could make it. Nothing like the one he'd had before this. He'd changed their names, who they were. He'd packed everything they could need and just left. Didn't look back. Wouldn't look back. It was for the best, and yet, he always needed to remind himself of that. They'd only been their a week, it had been a huge change, and they were only just adjusting to it. Rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his blue flannel shirt the blonde stood up from his bed and walked the few steps to his sister. He shook her shoulder lightly and waited for her to stir slightly. He hated waking her up in the morning, but she had school, and he needed her to get an education, so she would do better than him in life.

"Katie? Baby sister? Come on, time to get up." The blonde muttered just loud enough that it would help wake her. Slowly the girl opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde. The girl was ten, but she was small. Thin and pale, and just over half the height of her 6ft brother. Small. She had large brown eyes, that could pull a puppy dog that even the cutest baby couldn't compete with. She blinked a few times before groaning. "I know Katie, but come on, you got school"

"I don't wanna go. I wanna stay in bed. Let me sleep big brother" Katie muttered reclosing her eyes and then trying to curl back up under the covers.

"No can do, baby sis." The blonde leaned in and wrapped Katie's arms around his neck before lifting her out of bed and into the main room of the house. As soon as the bright light of the morning filled the little girl's eyes she buried her head into his chest. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the head before setting her down on the table.

"It's too bright Kendall. We should just become vampires. They have it out easy." Katie mumbled as Kendall put a bowl of cereal under her nose. Kendall Knight was a tall, thin, blonde teenager. He was only sixteen years old, official. However every document he owned about himself claimed he had recently just turned eighteen. Kendall had light green eyes, and pale complexion. He had a very slim build, and all his clothes were baggy on him. He always had dark circles around his eyes from tiredness. The oddest thing about thought was that on his jaw and around his left eye were old fading bruises.

"Sure, because that sounds like a great idea. Living forever, no thanks. Now eat, or we'll be late for your first day at the Palmwoods' school." Kendall said, making himself a cup of coffee. It wasn't good coffee, but it did the trick. It did what he needed it to do. Kendall had officially dropped out of school, but you would hard pressed to find any real evidence that he'd ever really been school. Since, until almost two weeks before, Kendall Knight didn't really exist. Nor did Katie Knight, but she had fake school items to go with the lie they were now living.

"I don't see why I couldn't have just gone to a normal school, with normal people. I mean, all the kids here are really weird." Katie groaned as she ate her cereal. She didn't particularly like it, and while attempting to hide this fact, it was fairly easy for the elder of the two, to know she was lying. Kendall had practically raised her.

"Cause, you'll get a great education, surround with lots of kids and parents, and you can bag a rich famous dude too." Kendall said making smoochy faces at her and fake kissing sounds. This was rewarded by a horrified noise from Katie.

"EW! No, gross. All the guys here are freaks. You're disgusting, Kendall." Katie could not have sounded more seriously horrified in her life. Kendall just laughed and as he did so, he could feel himself smiling. He hadn't laughed like that in a long while. He hadn't smiled like that in a long while. Katie could see it too. Her brother was red in the cheeks from this laughter, and his eyes smiled like they had at times done when she'd been very young. "Ugh, I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay, just remember we gotta go in about a half hour, so don't take too long." Kendall called as his sister left the room and headed for the bathroom, just down the hall from their bedroom. Once Katie was gone Kendall found himself sighing slightly. Though his cheeks hurt from the smile still on his face. He picked up Katie's mostly eaten cereals, and finished off the last few bites before putting it in the to be washed pile. It was then simple enough to make lunch as well for her. It would be a long day for them both, and Kendall was glad to have most of the afternoon off to spend it with Katie. He needed the brother sister bonding time. He'd been so busy lately, he hadn't had so much time for that since getting to L.A. A pit fall of their new life where Kendall was the sole bread winner.

Kendall cleaned up what little mess his sister had left and paced the room nervously. Katie had been allowed into the school, despite not having done anything like acting or singing. Something that would merit her being in the school, but the Palmwoods' manager, Mr. Bitters had been kind enough to let her in, after a very desperate blonde teen had begged him to. Kendall worked at the Palmwoods, it was the only way they could be able to live in such a place, and it was clear that Mr. Bitters as evil as he could seem had a soft spot for helping those who really needed it. Kendall was the night watchman, he made sure only people meant to be there actually got in. It wasn't a hard job. It didn't take much to do, and it meant they had their board cut almost completely and he could use the money he made from the job to pay the rent. It was a good deal, and this teamed with his other job at the local supermarket, meant that for two children without parents they were doing fairly well for themselves.

"Katie, you ready?" Kendall called as he looked down at his watch. They to get down their soon. School would be starting in ten minutes, and while it was only downstairs, Kendall really hated being late for things. Experience had taught him to be early rather than late. It was why with each passing minute, second he grew more nervous. His hands had begun sweating and his heart raced in his chest. He had to calm down, he had to. Katie bounced out fully clothed and ready to go. Instantly, Kendall was calm. Katie took his hand and the two left the apartment.

BTR

A few apartments down, the morning was going very differently for some. They were the polar opposite. Neither had any late days that turned to long days. They were the definition of young and free. Zero parents, money and good fortune. Although to most they lead a pretty modest life, a small two bedroom flat, though they shared the one room and one bed. They been together almost a full year, and while they didn't officially live together it was something that happened, a lot, them staying in this apartment. Since both were busy trying to further their own careers, pillow talk was sometimes all they got. The boy in the relationship, a former texan with a passion for the sciences, while preferring the chance at stardom as a long term career. He was the average height for most his age, well built from years of sports, and a "nerdy" smile as his girlfriend liked to say. Today was an important day for him, and yet he'd been the one to sleep like a baby.

The more famous of the two had tossed and turned all night long, waking up periodically and then falling back asleep to more fitful sleeping. It had been a less than desirable night of near sleep. At the early hours of the morning, the girl had finally given up on sleeping and had just gotten up. She'd showered and gotten dressed and was ready to the coming day before the sun had even begun to rise. The way she enjoyed it was by standing on their small balcony. It was as she took in the cool morning air, that a new sound filled the air. It was singing. The apartment of two overlooked the famous Palmwoods pool, a glorious area, where the future famous hung around and just enjoyed themselves. It was known for the poolside jams, and the crazy antics of a certain boy who lived at the palmwoods, who was also a fairly good friend of the couple. However, at this early hour, she had never thought any other person would be up, let alone singing.

It was odd though, as she looked down at the pool area, there was no one, they had a good clear view, and she couldn't see anyone. She could still hear the singing, but had no idea where it was coming from. She didn't know the song, but she thought whomever was just amazing. She closed her eyes and let the simple a cappella singing be the only thing she was thinking of. He sounded so sad, so broken, the emotion of the song clearly bringing out the emotion in the person singing. It wasn't like any music she'd ever heard at the Palmwoods. Not even from guitar dude, who was the most notable singer at the palmwoods. It wasn't even how he sang, her boyfriend. Not when he was singing just for and to her. This was different. This was something that knew real heartache. Either that, or the guy was an incredible singer-actor. A term she'd coined for those who could during a song pretend to have the emotions needed. They did live in L.A. faking for the sake of getting somewhere was as common as cheese on a pizza.

"Baby?" A tired voice broke her thoughts. She opened her eyes and gave a little gasp as the voice took her by surprise. She quickly looked round and saw her boyfriend standing little than two feet away from her. Hair lying flat, pajama bottoms hanging loosely around his waist, lack of a t-shirt, rubbing his eyes with a ball up hand. It was adorable, it reminded her of her little cousin whenever he awoke from a nap and with the hand holding his blankie he would rub his eyes and just wait to be noticed.

"You scared me." She replied closing the space between and hitting his shoulder lightly in the usual playful manner. "What you doing up? When I left the room, you were sound asleep. I didn't wake you, did I, baby?"

"Nah," he put his arms around her waist, and closed the remaining distance between them. He kissed the top of her head. Just as she leaned into him. "You okay, Camille?" To which he felt his girlfriend nod. He rubbed her back, and leaned his head against hers. Unsure what had brought on the early rising, and closeness from his girlfriend. "You sure?"

"Yeah, just...I love you, Logie. You know that right?" Camille moved ever so slightly away just so she could look up at her boyfriend, so that she could meet his eyes. Brown on Brown, the only true emotion showing love. Lomille as people called them. Teenagers in love.

"Course I do. I love you too." Logan smiled as he said those words, he moved his hands from around her waist, and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you so much Camille Roberts. Don't you ever forget it." He leaned in and kissed her, she put her arms around his neck. They spent the few minute in a tight embrace, until sunlight began to pour into the room. They broke apart, but stayed close with their bodies. Until Camille pushed him away.

"Eww, sweat. Disgusting, go take a shower!" She said with fake anger. "I'll make us a great breakfast, so we can be ready for the day. You have that huge audition today. I want my Logan to be ready."

Logan laughed as he left the room. He was very much in love with his actress girlfriend. She'd been the first one to greet him upon his arrival at the palmwoods, over a year and a half ago. Well, greet is a nice way of putting it. She'd slapped him, said a few things from a script, slapped him again then walked away. It had left him well and truly stunned, but also well and truly in love with the girl. Now, he had it all. A beautiful girlfriend, a perfect apartment, amazing weather, great friends. All he needed to do, was push his career. All he could claim to was a few commercials and a few extra and uncredited stuff. Not that he was complaining, breaking into the industry was hard. Today would be a huge day for him. He had worked so hard for it, and just wanted to nail it.

Having showered and gotten dressed, he rejoined his girlfriend in the kitchen. He had a nasty habit of walking lightly so he could sneak up on her. It was a game they played. A game that generally ended with them in the bedroom. They couldn't really do that this morning but he still played. He wrapped his arms around her as she faced away from him. She screamed and jumped before turning and slapping hard across the face. Logan laughed and cradled his now sore face.

"Ow, Camille." He said playfully. She frowned at him before turning away shaking her head. Boys, was her thought. Well, specifically her boy.

"Just sit. If you want a non-burnt breakfast and if not, a burnt breakfast that you have to eat off the floor." She said with a mischievous smile, while Logan hurried to sit down. She smiled as she placed breakfast in front of the two of them. While then taking a seat at the table. They sat in silence and ate. Both a little nervous for the day ahead of them. Their relationship was strong, they were close. They could deal with the silences of the morning, just enjoying the food either one had made and the simple company of the other. No hassle, no need for pointless, awkward conversation. However, today Logan was beginning to feel a little nervous.

"You on set today?" Logan asked, attempting to make conversation so he'd feel less nervous. Even though he knew the answer. They knew each other's schedules like they knew their own. Just so they knew when they'd get to spend time with one another.

"No, I have school today." Camille said, knowing best to not mention her boyfriend's nerves. She glanced at her watch and then jumped up. "Speaking of which, I'm going to be late, and so are you." She didn't bother putting away the plate with half eaten breakfast, and then going to her room, to get her school bag. She walked back into the main room and kissed her boyfriend on the head and left the apartment without another word.

Walking calmly to the lift, and down to the classroom, Camille noticed the two new people taking to the Palmwoods' school teacher, Miss Collins. Camille been living there for close to five years, and she knew everyone. It was also that almost everyone knew her. She had a small part in a small but respectable tv show, but had just been cast in a brand new show that was, as Logan put it, gonna to make her huge! A boy and girl, by the looks of it siblings. She'd heard about the two newcomers, but had no idea when they'd arrived at the Palmwoods, and why barely anyone say them. It was unlike most since, people came to the Palmwoods to be noticed and be famous. These seemed to have little interest in that. The girl was in the boys arms, both looked nervous. However, Camille just took her seat next to her best friend, Jo Taylor and ignored them. Also somewhat new to Palmwoods, Jo was beginning to make a small name for herself in the music business. Not quite ready to release a full album but working on it.

"So, what do you think of the tall blonde?" Jo enquired looking towards the new boy. Jo was very traditionally beautiful. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and pink lips. Her hair was slightly wavy and she always wore very light amounts of make up. She was the girl every guy fawned over, but she was the girl who wanted none of it. No boyfriend, no nothing. "Seems shy. Not like the usual bunch you'd get around here."

Camille had been about to reply when the blonde, with his sister still somewhat clinging to him left the room. At the same time Logan came walking in. He gave his permission to be out of class note to the teacher and then walked over to Camille. He gave her a kiss which earned a woo from the all the students.

"I love you baby" He said, kissing her once more before straightening up.

"Love you too. Good luck today!" She called as he walked away, to join his two other friends before heading towards his audition.

As he left the room, Logan bumped into a stressed out Kendall. He held his hands up in apology to the other teen, but he didn't seem to notice the fact that he'd just been bumped into. It looked like the other teen was giving a motivational esque speech to the small girl. However, he just walked off thinking nothing of it. Kendall on the other hand was pretty stressed.

"We're here to start a new life, sis. You gotta give this a shot. If it's really awful, I'll find another school. You just gotta try it here." Kendall encouraged her with a smile. He wanted her to know that this time around it would be better. It had to be better. He didn't want to say that finding a school would be hard, that with their sketchy documents they'd be found out and either split up or sent back.

"But, I wanna be with you, Ken. Just today, tomorrow, I'll go to school." Katie tried to use her puppy eyes again. Kendall laughed lightly while shaking his head at her.

"Not gonna work. Come on, you show them what Knights can do. Make me proud, baby sister." He kissed the top of her head and then lead her back into the classroom, where she sat down next to some ginger kid that Kendall was sure he'd been in some commercials.

"Everything should be fine now, Miss Collins. Sorry about that, new town, she's a little nervous." Kendall said, hoping she wouldn't think too much of it. He didn't like questions, and he really hated talking about things he knew could lead to people finding out they weren't exact who they said they were. "If you have any problems, Mr. Bitters has my number, just give me a call."

"Okay, Mr. Knight. She'll be fine, really." And with that last reassurance, he turned to face her one more time, aware that all eyes were now on him. He bent down to be at eye level with his sister.

"Love you baby sis." He muttered to her, she just smiled and nodded. He took in a deep breath and remember that she would be perfectly fine in the class and then tore himself away from her.

"Did you see that bruise?" Jo whispered in Camille's ear just as Kendall left the room. All she could do was nod. Who were these new people at the Palmwoods? The girl at the front looked so nervous that she seemed like she was close to tears, and the boy had been practically unable to leave. They were not the usual type of residents that the Palmwoods got, that much was certain.

Kendall had practically ran out the room, and then to his work. He had so badly wanted to be with her, to just be 16, but for this to work, he had to the 18 year old adult who was caring for his sister. He had to be a Knight. This had to work. He would make it so.

* * *

So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks! Updates will be somewhat slow. I apologize.


	2. In Plain Sight

The silence of an empty home was a parent's worse nightmare. To know that the children you raised have left. Have grown up and left you with the silence that you have to live with. It wasn't a silence that a child would ever be able to understand. Children being the noise of the storm, and the before and after being the quiet areas. Of course, children are forever, they will always be around, in most cases. They were reasons to keep going to keep pushing. For the class in the Palmwoods, the kids who desired fame and fortune the quietness was something their parents would always have to get use to before most others. It was a pretty hard thing for children, adjusting to not always being with the parents that sacrificed almost everything for the dreams. The empty home was however not something that a teen should have to ever experience. Not when the teen was not much older than most of the residents. Some hands in life gave no opportunity for a perfect beginning middle and end. Where the worse challenges would be the auditions you got or didn't. Being a parent young, no matter the situation is hard. With nothing but five years between the two, it had been a whole different challenge. Worth it, but harder than most people would ever be able to expect.

The apartment the two Knights lived in was as tidy as it could be. It was midway through the day and elder of the two had come home close to an hour before. His first intentions had been to nap until the end of the school day but, he'd been too nervous. He'd finally unpacked a few of the other things that they had brought with them. He'd placed some of the things they'd bought since arriving in the right place. He also set up the room he was meant to sleep in, so that if anyone asked it looked as though he did. The eldest Knight didn't mind sharing a room with his little sister. He needed it almost as much as she did, but he wasn't keen on people who might just come into the apartment knowing it. He wanted to hold onto a few things, he wanted a few things for people to not know. Which was fairly easy, since Kendall was yet to speak to anyone other than the Palmwoods teacher and , when it came to the people at the Palmwoods. At his other work, he just clocked in, did his work, clocked out. Worked mostly in silence, getting almost twice the work done in the time than any other person. He really couldn't afford to get fired. The manager of his work did in no way complain about this, he would claim that since the arrival of the Knight the store had been doing better. Everything more efficient, smoother. Knights were good for something.

Currently, the teen couldn't decide between sitting on the couch or standing pacing. He was worried, what if she hated it. It had been easy to get her into the school in the Palmwoods. Another school might ask more questions, look into their background more. Send social services round. Here, there were fewer questions, he had the apparent documents to say the younger was in the custody of the elder and the elder was of age. The Palmwoods had needed someone like the eldest Knight to do the menial night shift. It was a terrible job. But it covered the accommodation and was giving them the second chance that they needed. He didn't want to lose it, he didn't want to go back. It all relied on what a certain person thought. Of course, he'd hold true to his promise to his little sister, if she didn't like it, he'd find somewhere that would take her. That or he could try home schooling her. He didn't have the best schooling, but he wasn't terrible and he imagined it couldn't be too hard. Surely.

Thoughts broke as the door was opened, and the blonde was faced with a tired looking, eleven year old girl. He smiled slightly, hoping for the same from her. He felt relief flow over him as she smiled back, happier than he'd seen her in a long while. He was glad to see her smiling at him, like she had when she'd been a lot younger, and she'd been a lot more innocent than she was now. The young girl dropped her bag on the floor, closed the door behind her and then broke into a run towards the elder of the two. She was grinning, arms out so she could hug him. The eldest Knight didn't even need to think about what to do, he opened his arms and bent down to her level, ready to recieve the hug. She crashed into him, and wrapped her smaller arms around his neck, while he balanced her, and held her tightly, wrapping his long arms around her and lifting off the ground and spining her on the spot. She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her legs as much as she could around his much larger waist.

Kendall Knight missed hugs like this. Sure, they hugged a lot, but this was different. He could tell how happy she was. How glad she was to see him, and how happy he was to see her. His little sister. His Katie. He kissed the top of her head and stopped spinning. He bounced her up slightly, so he had one underneath her to support her, and the other arm free. She leaned out slightly, no longer burying her head in his chest. Most would see this as a negative sign but he knew his sister and this was much more a sign of joy. If it was negative, she'd be crying.

"How was school? Did you enjoy it?" In his mind, his fingers were crossed. His voice was laced with light worry. It was now, the ultimate moment when he would learn if he had to look for a new school or not.

"I loved it. It was so much fun! The teacher, Ms. Collins is super nice. And we had pie!" His sister's voice was filled with excitement. Kendall was overjoyed. The smile that filled his face was something else entirely. He hadn't been this happy in so long. It was an odd happiness, his sister had just said she loved school, and he was the happier of the two. It had nothing to do with him, and yet he hadn't been this happy in a while.

"That's amazing! So, you don't want to look for another school?" Kendall wanted to be sure. He wanted to know, if she said no he would happy, and he could refer her back to this moment if she ever asked to transfer ever again.

"No, I love it!" Katie was almost jumping up and down in Kendall's arms. She laughed as he almost dropped her, he was first worried and scared, but he smiled and found himself laughing along with her. "Kenny, I'm hungry." Kendall rolled his eyes in a playful manner, and muttered an of course as he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. He smiled slightly and placed her on the ground beside his feet. He watched as she ran to take a seat, as he went to the adjoining kitchen and started making her something to eat. Katie wasted no time and launched straight into a very detailed depiction of her day.

"We had maths first, and I really struggled. It was harder than before. But this really nice girl, Camille gave me a hand. She's a method actress whatever that is. Then we had History, which I aced because of all the stories you used to read me" Katie paused to take a breath. Kendall had read her history books, because that was what they owned. It faired well, both of them were now complete history buffs. "Then english, and everyone had to do a presentation on their hero. I didn't need to do it because I'm new." Katie stopped as Kendall walked to her with a plate. Toast with nutella, she smiled. Kendall smiled, but was a little confused, he'd gotten the feeling that Katie had been lying about the last bit. It was school, so he just left it at that. It didn't both him if she kept stuff from him. As long as it wasn't important and didn't involve someone hurting her. The bruise on the side of his face suddenly felt painful. He closed his eyes, but the pain was gone almost as quickly as it had come.

"That's awesome, Katie!" Kendall smiled at his sister. He was very glad she liked the school, he didn't know what he'd do if she hadn't. Now that she wouldn't need to move school, he realised how difficult and problematic. He was just pleased that she'd had a good time. "Now, eat up!"

"What about you, Kendall? How was work?" Katie asked with a mouthful of toast. Kendall smiled at this. His work was not actually that interesting. Kendall worked a lot since arriving in L.A, but it was mostly not something he really wanted to talk to Katie about it. It wasn't like she would be interested in it, really.

"It was all right. It went really slowly, but I'm glad to be home now." Kendall smiled at his sister. He didn't say that he hadn't spoken to anyone apart from his manager, or that he had taken another few shifts at the weekend to tide them over. He knew that he had agreed to hang out with Katie the coming weekend, but Kendall needed the money. They were settled, and if he worked he would have the money to take breaks from it. He smiled at his sister. "But, I might be working this weekend, so well have to move Katie-Kendall time. I'm sorry Katie, but we need the money."

"Oh, okay. I still love you Kenny." Katie smiled at her brother with nutella staining at the side of her mouth. She wiped her mouth before leaning over the table and giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, but please wash your face before you kiss me!" Kendall said, laughing as she leaned away frowning, before breaking out into a smile and running into the bathroom to wash up. Kendall picked up his sister's plate and put it into the sink. He'd clean that up after he'd spent some time with Katie. Which wasn't always what he tried to do. Considering that this was her first day of school, he wanted to be able to spend time with her, which was why he wasn't working currently.

"Katie! Grab your towel, we'll hang out until I have to go to work here." Kendall called to her. He smiled as he heard her say ok and proceeded to get stuff together to hang out by the pool. It would be the first time the two of them would hang out while others were around since the very beginning.

* * *

At the poolside, Camille was sitting sipping on a pink smoothie, while sitting with Jo was who sipping on a blue smoothie. Both running through lines for the next day's work for each of them. While Camille had a pretty good job in L.A., she was always happy to help her friend who was still trying to get small jobs to fund her music. She wanted her to do as well, if not better than her. Camille realised that hollywood was a very competitive world, but if you couldn't trust at least one person then what was left, in all honesty what would be left if she couldn't trust one other person apart from her boyfriend. And she could pass on most of her wisdom to the girl. Her Hollywood knowledge. It really wasn't all that much, but it was still more than most would ever know.

The poolside was pretty much empty. Apart from a few people in the water or at the side. It was the middle of the day, and most people were either at auditions or with family members that they'd dragged out to the sunshine state. Since Camille lived most of the time with her boyfriend, Logan, her father was in the process of moving back to Connecticut. Sure, if things turned south he'd be there in a second but until then he was happy with letting Camille spend all her time with her boyfriend or at work. It was as she turned the page, she noticed the young new girl from the class run to the pool area. She looked very happy, as she pulled off her clothes to reveal a small bikini. She took a few steps back and then jumped. The girl was small for age, Camille could see that, but Camille had been like that too. She'd eventually grow, and even out. Her eyes drifted up to the elder that followed, clearly carrying everything and more. Like a parent, with an over energetic kid who was clearly going to cause grey hairs before the age of forty.

"Hey, look, it's that guy with the sister." Her friend Jo said leaning forward slightly, as if to get a better look at the boy who put down the stuff between two deck chairs. Keeping his eyes on the younger girl in the water as she played with a few of the other kids. Camille smiled as the boy sat at the edge of the chair and just watched. It was slightly overprotective, but sweet. She could tell that he really cared about her. "Isn't he, like, really hot in that shirt? Well, I mean he is pretty hot, like hot stuffy, temperature wise."

Camille had to agree with her friend on both accounts. It was hot in L.A. all the time but today more than ever. Yet the guy was wearing a long sleeved flannel shirt, with a t-shirt underneath. His jeans looked large and thick. It was a wonder that the kid wasn't dripping in sweat. The two girls kept their eyes on him. He had a smile that she was sure could make hundreds of girls swoon at his feet. However, in this light the bruise on the side of his face stood out. If Camille wasn't completely in love with her boyfriend, he would've probably been her target. A wounded soldier out in Hollywood, mysterious, quiet, blonde with a little sister. The true makings of any tale.

"Hey, look rolling up his sleeves." Jo was giving a running commentary on what the guy was doing. Which Camille was very quickly losing interest in, she did however glance at this and noticed something odd. The guy was more than just a little thin. More than just I'm tall therefore thin, thin. Like he didn't eat thin. Camille glanced at her friend, who clearly hadn't noticed it. Now, as Camille stared at the blonde teen she still didn't know the name of, she couldn't help but noticed that the t-shirt hung loosely, that the jeans fitted him fine length wise, just looked baggier than they really should be. How was no one else noticing this? Camille wondered what on earth had happened to this little family. Her thoughts were broken however when her cellphone began ringing loudly beside her. She had jumped slightly, and then noticed it was Logan. He would either have good news from his day or bad. It would either make or break her day.

"Hey baby," Camille said, picking up the call. She heard Logan sigh deeply into the phone. She thought the worse, so she got up and walked slightly away from her friend and turned away from the lanky blonde teen. She really wanted Logan to get this job. It was a once in lifetime opportunity, and he deserved it so much.

"Babe, I got it!" Logan yelled down the phone. Camille let out a scream and started jumping up and down, gushing about how she knew that he would get it, that he would amazing. Ignoring all the staring that was being done in her direction. "We all got it, me, James and Carlos. We're gonna be the new group Gustavo's looking for."

"Logie, that is so amazing. I'm so proud of you baby." Camille had just stopped jumping up and down. She did however that there was an unspoken but at the end of the sentence. "But?" She said hoping that he would tell her what was going on.

"Well, see, we're missing someone. Like, the vocals are lacking something right now. Gustavo and his boss Griffin love us but there is something missing, me and the other guys agree. Basically El, I'm gonna be home late. They want to find him as soon as they possible can so we can start rehearsals." Logan said, sighing as he did so. "I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't you apologise Logie, remember our agreement, careers before each other. Celebration can be reschedule for when there is the full band. I'm still so proud of you Logan." Camille was slightly annoyed, she'd been looking forward to a very lush dinner, but knew this was important, and it made up for the amount of times she'd missed dinner because of work. "I love you logie"

"I love you too, El." Logan said, before closing the phone. Camille stood for a few seconds just listening to the dial tone that followed.

Both Knights were having a great time at the poolside. Kendall had gotten a few looks from people as he acted more like a parent towards Katie than a teen, or older brother. He got her to come out of the water so he could put sun block on her. Knowing that they hadn't come this far, for skin cancer. He smiled and laughed along with her. Literally not remembering the last time he'd been able to do this with his sister. Now it annoyed him that he was working at the weekend. His sister was the most amazing person in the world in his eyes, and yet he couldn't spend all the time he wanted to spend with her. Just because they had to get money so they could live. An eternal curse between wanting the best life for his sister and just wanting to spend time with her. He was just glad for at least this time because he wouldn't have it tomorrow.

* * *

It was the dead of night as three teens re-entered the lobby of the palmwoods. They'd used there keys on the front door and were really just wishing for their beds. The entire day had been very 'Hollywood'. One minute nervous for an audition then joy, then waiting as others were picked, then finding out that it all rested upon someone who didn't yet exist. For any normal person a day like that would lead to curling up underneath a duvet and forgetting the world, but the teens of show business couldn't afford to be like that. They had to push through at all costs because it could be the difference between them making it, or being another faceless teen. It was important to all in hollywood and on this day to the three who lived at the palmwoods. They were muttering amongst themselves about the inequality. Not too coherently, as it was nearing one in the morning, and it was simply the end to a very long day.

The one leading was the tall and very well built, James. He was an extremely talented teen, with mounds of good looks. He'd been living at the Palmwoods for just over two years, although having always lived in California. He was the most anxious of the three. He really needed this shot. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he ran out of opportunities, and he did really like spending time with the two other guys. If he was able to go on tour and have an experience like no other with them he'd be happy. To the right of him was a much smaller teen, wearing a helmet. He was eldest of the three and the smallest. He was going to be turning seventeen in a matter of months. He was the least anxious, mostly because he didn't really do that kind of anxious. He was still on a high from getting the job. He knew that no matter what he was now on the name of a record company. With no released tracks but if he went back with a demo people might just remember him, Carlos. Carlos also had enough energy to power the whole state of California. He was the teen with the mental age of a three year old who also loved danger. To the left of James was Logan. Who just looked plain worried.

"What if, we don't find him?" James said, turning so he was walking backwards and facing the two other boys. He really wanted this and just wanted to push ahead with the three of them. He knew it wouldn't sound as good but he was eager to get to recording.

"We will," Logan assured him. "There are hundreds of teen singers looking for stardom, the missing piece is out there somewhere. Let Gustavo do his job and he'll find the guy." Logan had gotten more and more worried as the day had gone on, and no one had been found. Hundreds of people had been auditioned, all pretty good, but none really fitting the void that the band had.

"Wait, guys, listen." Carlos had stopped and was widely motioning for the other guys to be quiet. There was a soft singing coming from the poolside. The small strum of the guitar, and the light voice of a teen singing along. Logan, as well as the other two hadn't heard singing like that in a long while. They'd spent a day listening to people sing and yet none of them held a card to the person singing now. Logan knew he didn't sing as well as this guy. James motioned towards the pool area, and the three walked forward and peer through the window. Sitting alone on the edge of a deck chair, in Palmwoods staff uniform was a young teen. His head bowed, blonde strands of hair hiding his face.

"Who's that?" Carlos asked a bit too loudly, though it didn't bother the musician. The two others ssshhed the eldest before looking back out.

"I don't know his name, but I saw him this morning. Bumped into him as I left class. Had looked pretty stressed out last I'd seen him." Logan didn't look away from the lone person sitting by the poolside. The group fell silent as the boy played. The soft melodies of the guitar harmonizing with the blonde's voice. It was perfection. Logan knew that he could just stand there and listen all day to him. Well, technically all night. His eyes drifted round to James and Carlos, who shared the same thought. He would be the missing part of their group.

This teen was the missing part of their band. They just had to tell him about the amazing opportunity they had for him and convince him to say yes. They thought it would be easy, everyone in Hollywood wants to be famous they thought. Little did they know they were looking at a Knight not ready to be any teen idol.

* * *

Hope you like it! Favourite, Review! Tell me what you think. I love hearing what you think! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	3. Knight Needed

And another chapter! This would've been up so much earlier, but I forgot my password. So Sorry. Thank you all those who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

People who are alone in situations are not always lonely. Sure, the fact they are physically alone doesn't bring much joy, but some are okay with the silence that surrounds being completely alone. For the blonde teen, being alone was one of the greatest feelings ever. He could just sit by himself and just enjoy the silence. Enjoy the calm and the fact that in the silence little could really go wrong. He didn't enjoy the calm before the storm feeling, but nighttime in L.A. was a completely different place. While the centre of the city was generally still busy, the outskirts, slightly out of the centre where the Palmwoods was situated meant that it was quiet enough at night. The temperature never fell by much, but the young future stars of Hollywood needed their sleep more. This quiet nighttime being the favourite time of day for some. Those needing a break from all the stresses of the active world around them. A break from everything they saw as terrible. Why L.A, why the sunshine state was the question always on his mind. Why of all the places to run, the one that was in his eyes, craziest. Maybe that was just it, it was a different crazy, a crazy that was nicely different from the one he'd come from. This job gave him the freedom to be able to do things like play his guitar without anyone listening, to be himself without the eyes of those around watching him. Without them seeing him as an adult, 18, with custody of his little sister. A parent, and bread winner. In these stolen moments he could just be himself.

The moon glistened, reflecting in the palmwood's pool. The boy slowly strummed his guitar, singing just as softly. Soft whispers being carried in the wind, just loud enough for anyone listening to hear. He didn't think he sang that well, the nervousness carried in his voice, making it weaker, not as strong as it could be if he really tried. The boy had his eyes fixed on the guitar in his arms, fixed on the vibrating strings beneath his fingers. If only things could be simpler. If only he could just be able to have the confidence to look up and sing his heart out. Ignoring the feelings of shame and fear at playing too loud. The Palmwoods wouldn't ever mind it. Any close enough to the pool had their windows open, listening as he played. Not caring who it was or how late it was. The way the two harmonized was perfect enough.

The three soon to be teen idols at the doors to the pool, were sharing a glance that said, this was who they needed. This was their guy. The one who'd make their trio a quartet. The eldest of the three felt like each note the boy sang was tugging at his heart strings. Make him wonder the wars the guy had seen. The other two, felt the singing engulf them. Becoming almost all that they were aware of. It was more perfect than perfect. How couldn't they have known this person existed? The Palmwoods was a busy place, but everyone knew everyone else. A new face was easy to spot, and a new face tended to make their presence known. The problems of a building full of people willing to stop at nothing to reach the top. Fighting to be known, being more than a face in a hundred.

"Camille!" The only one of the three with a girlfriend suddenly blurted out. If anyone would know who this mysterious guy was, it would be her. She was one of the oldest residents, and knew anything there was to know about anyone, and her best friend Jo, knew more secrets about the palmwoods residents than, anyone liked to think about. She would know him, or at least know his name. The two others looked at him with curious expressions, before realising that he was very much right. Camille, the over dramatic method actress would know who this guy was. They just wondered how new he could be if they hadn't heard her talk about him yet. Maybe he was really just that new, and hadn't had much time to get to know anyone yet. None of them thought it would be through choice to be alone and unknown at the Palmwoods. The first few days the trio had remembered being pretty nervous at the sudden talent they'd been surrounded by. Each nodding to the other, the slowly, and surprisingly quietly went up to where the couple lived.

Upstairs, in the apartment that the two shared, the brunette was sitting on the balcony with a cup of hot tea in her hands, listening to the boy play. It was music that she hadn't heard in so long. The simple melody, the soft tones that made her smile as she sat in the silence. She didn't know why she was doing this, maybe something was drawing her to the mysterious new resident. One that hadn't spoken two words to anyone who wasn't Miss. Collins, Mr. Bitters or the sister. It was odd to her, he was truly like no one she'd ever seen before. Not to mention he was gorgeous. She got up from her spot on the balcony and walked back into the apartment, her eyes closed enjoying the music as she knew she should begin getting ready for bed. It was then, as the music briefly stopped, taking a breathe that the door of the apartment flew open. In shock, she dropped her mug on the hard wood floor, and she was thankful that it didn't break. A near miracle. Before she could picked it up, her eyes rested on the boy she loved. She grinned happily, as did he, rushing to her, and picking her up in her arms. Kissing her on the lips as she threw her arms around him. The mysterious teen may be gorgeous, but her boyfriend was perfection.

"Get a room already!" Carlos blurted out, which gained a giggle from Camille, and a chuckle from Logan as they kissed once again then separated. Looking round to the short latino and smiling. Logan looked back to his girlfriend and found himself smiling again. Camille smiled back. Everyone called them the perfect couple. The palmwoods couple everyone was rooting for. Logan drew his eyes away from her and to the balcony, he then pulled away from her and without another word, himself and the two other boys rushed to the balcony. Camille followed, wondering what they were looking for. She wondered if it was for the same mysterious blonde.

"He's gone. Where'd he go?" She could hear James asking frustratedly. It was then she realised that she wasn't the only one to have picked up on the guitar playing teen. Camille smiled to herself thinking of the boy, the kind of smile only Logan could really get. She shook her head, getting the thoughts of the blonde out. She had Logan, she was happy. Bending down Camille picked the cup up from the ground placing it in the sink to be washed in the morning and then walked back to the main living area. Carlos, Logan and James had left the balcony and when Camille stepped back into the room the three were sitting silently at the dining room table. She wondered why they were seemingly both serious and excited. Why had they been curious about the boy? She'd always figured that at least James was bisexual, maybe more bi-curious, so she could imagine him being interested in someone like Kendall, but the two others. She could never imagine it. However, that being said, she took a seat next to her boyfriend and looked round to the other guys and smiled.

"I wonder where he's from?" Carlos blurted out, as the silence seemed to take over. Carlos was excitable, and incredibly friendly, it was the best quality about him. He could light up an entire room with his energy. Hell, half the time Camille and the other boys believed he could light up the whole state of California with his energy. "Do you know who he is?" He continued looking directly at Camille. She could feel the eyes of all the boys on her.

"Who?" Camille asked, not wanting to show that she knew who they were going on about. She didn't want to give Logan any thoughts about her being interested in the other boy.

"The guy who was playing guitar outside," James almost shouted, clearly not taking into consideration that there were a lot of people in the Palmwoods.

"The guy with the bruise on his face? Blonde?" She asked, just to be sure they didn't get any ideas about her already knowing him. She felt a little stupid being like this, but Logan was her first real boyfriend. They were living together, she hardly wanted him to think she was moving on. She didn't want to lose Logan.

"Yes!" All three boys said at once. She was really curious now as to why they all wanted to know who he was. Surely it didn't really matter to them who he was. Why would it, he was just another talented teen at the palmwoods. Okay, so Camille thought he was very very talented teen, but that didn't matter. They didn't know that she thought that.

"Well, I don't know much. He's very new, been here about a week. According to guitar dude, he works at the supermarket during the day. He has a sister named Katie, and their family name is Knight." Camille said, thinking over what had been said over the past day. "Katie is ten, and I think he's eighteen. That's all I know. They seem pretty secretive, which is odd. Why?" She wanted now to know why they wanted to know. It wasn't that hard to figure out that they were more curious about his voice than maybe being his friend.

"Well, you remember that I said about us getting it, and that it was missing something. We think it might be him." Logan said smiling brightly. "El, you have no idea how amazing this is. We just need to ask him and then we'll be able to get started on making music." It made her smile hearing how excited he was about it.

"Baby, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you but, do you think you'll be able to get him to agree? He's barely said two words to anyone from what I hear." Camille asked, leaving the question hanging as the three boys launched into how to find him, how to convince him, and just how to get their missing piece.

The morning arrived sooner than they had expected. Logan, Carlos and James had all sat up most of the night figuring out how to find this teen, and then ask him. They had a number of options, but Logan was the one in the end who'd had the idea of just asking Mr. Bitters about the new resident. It would be simple. The guy wouldn't mind. He seriously hoped. Because they all wanted to find the missing Knight. As the morning sun began to stream in the window, the trio knew they had to find him soon. They would be needed in class in a few hours, and they wanted to first ask him. They wanted to ask him. Plead their case. Tell him about how famous they'd be, and surely that was why he was in Hollywood, and the Palmwoods.

Logan had felt bad about keeping his girlfriend up half the night, who'd gone to bed at about three in the morning. He knew it was important to him, but he didn't need her to lose sleep over it. It would be their problem to fix, and the three teens were well on their to fixing it. All three believing it would be incredible simple, it was why as the got ready to leave, Logan left a brief note for his girlfriend and then followed his friends out the flat. A smile on his face as he thought of Camille, the excellent girl in his life. The one he was so happy to be with. It was cheesy and corny, but she was the light of his life. Things were hard since they could have odd and full hours, but they were happy together and that was all they needed.

"You guys ready?" James asked, not even waiting for an answer as he walked to the stairs. Carlos lingered with Logan for a brief moment, his eyes not leaving the taller of the two. Carlos envied what they had. He lacked that. He didn't have a girlfriend, he'd never had a girlfriend. He was adorable he knew that, but he couldn't always get the words out to tell a girl he liked her. Logan seemed to notice Carlos' staring at him, because he began walking away. Not really wanting to get into it with Carlos. Knowing the boy would end up waking up most of the residents if he got too excited.

"I really need a girlfriend." Carlos muttered as he followed. Carlos' attention span for girls wasn't too looking. He was always interested in someone new. Whoever was the new girl. When he'd first arrived, he had practically been in love with Camille, but as soon as he'd laid eyes on the Jennifers he'd fallen in love with them. Never settling on which he'd love most. Or Which one he actually had a realistic shot with. However, this was not a day to be thinking of his failing love life.

At close to six in the morning, the palmwoods was pretty empty. Apart from a few parents doing a bit of early morning work, a few of the kids running around attempting to get to whatever they were meant to be doing that day. Mr. Bitters as per usual was at desk, seemingly doing something on the computer though James always argued that it looked like he was doing pretend work. That in reality he was doing nothing. The three boys stood watching. No one able to pluck up the courage to make the bold move. It wasn't until Logan took a deep breath and nodded slightly that the three approached. Mr. Bitters was always very clear about his favourites at the Palmwoods, and these three boys were not that.

"We need information, and we need it now." James smiled at him, though be being somewhat falsely nice. "We need it now."

"What exactly do you want to know?" Mr. Bitters asked them, tiredness clear in his voice, not really wanted to have to deal with the boys now in front of him. His mind and body were saying, it is too early for this shit. However being the manager of a place like the Palmwoods that's what it entailed.

"We need to know where a certain pair of Knights live." Logan asked, knowing that the guy might not give away the information that he wanted straight away, but also knowing better than to beat around the bush about it. It wasn't like he couldn't be here all day. Everyone had things to do, and they didn't know how long the blonde mystery would be able to talk to them.

"Knights? And why would I tell you that?" Bitters answered, showing disinterest in the three teens in front of him by typing at his computer and not making eye contact with any of them.

"Just TELL US!" James blurted out. As ever, being the guy who every so often loses his temper in an almost funny way. Being indirectly threatening and generally getting what he wanted.

"Apartment 4C." Mr. Bitters answered without batting an eyelid at James. Just continuing what he was doing. "Now, go." He finished, finally looking the three teens who'd already hurried away from his desk and to the stairs.

* * *

It had been a very, very long day. There was really no describing how tired the blonde teen felt. He just didn't know when the last time he'd slept the full night had been. It wasn't like he could just get sleep any time. He had two jobs, and his little sister, there just weren't enough hours in the day for him to find the time for any real sleep. All he really got were a couple of hours every so often, and this lack of sleep was really beginning to show. The elder Knight knew it wasn't healthy to not sleep. That if he didn't, he'd collapse, but on the one hand part of him wouldn't mind if that happened, and the other was clear in saying that he just didn't have the time to sleep properly. However despite this incredible weight of tiredness that hung on his shoulders, the teen was happy. He wasn't working the coming night. He had work until 7pm, then he was done until the next day. 9am start. It was a little light at the end of a long tunnel. All he had to do, was get through the day.

It had been an easy shift. Not much to deal with, and a lot of time to just sit and think. However thinking didn't always end well, it made him realise that really he just wanted to be able to just go to school, to be like all the other kids who were at the palmwoods. To not have to be Knight. He was a teenager who'd been forced to grow up long before he should've. Long before anyone should've. He'd spent the first few hours of his shift sat by the pool, playing his guitar. He realised that he preferred playing his guitar by the pool than on the roof. It made him less willing to look over the edge and just imagining himself jumping off. He didn't have much to lose in this life. In all honesty the only person that would even miss him would be his sister. He was new to the Palmwoods, he was new to L.A, he was new to California, and even being this new, he was sure that even where he'd come from no one would miss him. Although each time he got close, he could never do it. His mind reminded him of what was good in life, of what made him happy. His sister. He had to be strong for her. He had to, for her.

That morning, he knew he'd have great difficulty getting her up. The first day of school was easy. She had wanted to go, somewhat. Now she was in she'd not want to have to bother. The school blues setting in, no more extended holiday, no more missing out whenever she'd wanted to. It didn't help that the smaller Knight did not like mornings to begin with. However, Kendall Knight couldn't really afford people looking into him. He couldn't afford anyone looking further than what appeared on the surface. So instead of letting her sleep like he might've once done as soon as the alarm went off, he went to wake her. Kendall knew how to wake up his sister, he simply opened the blinds, and smiled as she groaned cowering underneath the blanket to shield her eyes from the sudden bright light.

"Come on baby sister, got to get you ready for school." He said taking a seat on her bed, giving her shoulder a small shake. She sat up slowly and looked up at him pretty annoyed. He was about to roll his eyes at her in a friendly manner when someone knocked loudly at the door. Fear erupted in both Knight's eyes. He didn't know who it was, who it could be, more to the point, he couldn't figure out who would be at their door so early. Without warning Katie flung herself into Kendall, a hand hitting the bruise on his face by accident and causing the elder teen to hiss in pain. She put her arms around him and dug her face into his chest. Kendall put his arms around her and held her close. He stood up nervously and hesitated at the doorway of the bedroom. His dark green eyes locked with the door. Someone knocked again. Kendall knew he couldn't ignore it, it was too early in the morning to pretend no one was in, and too late to pretend everyone was still asleep. He took the few strides to the door that were necessary and hesitated before opening the door. The sight he opened to was surprising to say the least. He expected bad news, the police, social services but instead he was greeted by the sight of three teens who looked about his age were standing at his door, all smiling, all looking very excited. More excited than he was ready to deal with so early in the morning.

"Can I help you?" Kendall asked, sounding both exhausted and scared. He was worried they were here to tell him bad news, though they looked excited and happy to see him. He didn't know them, and he just didn't know what to expect.

The three teens on the other side shared a smile. Here was the musician they were looking for. Logan was slightly surprised by the teen's appearance, he looked different up close. He was tall, not as tall as James, but still taller than both him and Carlos. He looked tired, his face was paler than more Californian's. It looked as though he hadn't slept in days. Carlos and James both noticed this tiredness too, but what all three couldn't not notice was the bruise on the side of his face. Camille hadn't mentioned that. How did someone get a bruise like that? Logan thought that the boy, the amazing singer from the pool was also incredibly thin. Not the usual tall and lanky thin, but almost too thin. He thought maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. It was fairly hard for Logan to tell.

"Possibly. We want you." Carlos said, not really thinking through what he was saying. All of them hadn't really been prepared for him saying something, for him answering the door. It sounded pretty creepy the way Carlos had said it. If the boys had been looking right, they would've noticed the deep fear that passed through Kendall's eyes.

"What our friend Carlos here means is that, we have a proposition for you." Logan butted in before Carlos could say anything else that would not in the end make any sense and quite possibly creep out the person they wanted with them. The teen in front of them looked confused, and they then noticed that attached to the boy was a little girl. Possible the younger sibling. The little girl look at them and glared slightly.

"Okay, but can we do this some other time. I'm a little busy." Kendall started about the close the door on them. They could all tell by the sound of his voice that he wasn't acutally interested in anything they had to say. James was a little frustrated now, he wasn't going to stand for it. This was his dream, no one person was going to shut the door on him now.

"No, we have to do this now." James seemed to convince the teen as he sighed heavily and stood back opening the door and standing out of the way.

"Well, come on in. If you insist then, I'll do what I need to do, and you talk." Kendall said, not even bothering to smile. He didn't want to piss anyone off, which was why he even let them into their home. He didn't think they were a threat, Kendall couldn't see three teens being able to figure out what they were doing and putting a stop to it. He noticed that all three of them spent an awfully long time staring at his face. At the bruise. He didn't really feel good about it, at all, but what choice did he really have.

Once all three boys were in the house, Kendall just went about what he would normally. He put Katie down at the table and kissed the top of her head, before opening the blinds in the room, and opening a window or two. Giving the room breathing space. He then looked back and saw them standing pretty awkwardly by the door. Carlos, James and Logan not knowing what to say or what to do, whether or not to sit down. Logan glanced around the place. It was smaller than his place with Camille, but it looked relatively unused. There were few pictures, and the place lacked a homely feel to it.

"Take a seat." The Knight boy said motioning to the chairs around the table that the girl was sitting at. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Logan," The smaller brunette said. Motioning to himself, as he took the seat nearest to the little girl. "That's Carlos, and James" Pointing to them both as they also sat down, filling in the chairs directly after Logan.

"I'm Kendall, and that's Katie." Kendall said, standing beside Katie. Katie looked up at Kendall as he put a hand on her shoulder lightly. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Toast and jelly!" Katie smiled at her brother, seemingly saying as if anything else. Kendall smiled with her and gave a very small laugh. Logan was loving this, he'd never had a sister he didn't have any siblings for that matter, to him this scene was pretty adorable. That and he could help but think that the sound of Kendall's laugh was just amazing. Just like his singing.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Kendall asked them, the smile fading ever so slightly. "We haven't got much,"

"Anything is fine" James answered for them, being hungry and knowing the other guys would be too. No one was too fussed, and they were all just nervous about asking him. He didn't seem like the type to just do something like a boy band. They wanted it to work out more than anything and weren't exactly prepared if it didn't. More so James. James didn't like thinking about it not working out. His dream being shattered by someone saying no.

Kendall left the room in complete silence, only to come out a few minutes later with toast and jelly for his sister, a few more slices of toast, and a few other breakfast foods for the guys clearly hoping that whatever he'd brought would suffice for the three teens. He left the room again and came back with a cup of tea. Kendall took a sip of his tea before sitting down at the table, his eyes drifting from Logan to Carlos and then to James. How to begin?

"Right, so explain," Kendall said. However before the boys could begin to explain Carlos and James both took a bit of food and ate. More so they wouldn't have to do the explaining. Logan on the other hand was watching Kendall, not being able to quite find the right words. He opened and closed his mouth several times before coherent words came out.

"We're in a band. We had final auditioned yesterday and got in. But, the band is lacking something." Logan started, knowing to not just outright say it, but somewhat beat around the bush about it.

"We have a great producer and all that, but we're missing something." Carlos said in agreement with a mouthful of toast, ignoring the disgusted looks his two friends were giving him. But smiling as it merited a small laugh from Katie.

"That something is you." James finished. "We heard you sing, man. It was amazing. We need you."

"You heard me sing?" Kendall asked confused as to when. He really hoped it wasn't when he was on the roof. He didn't want them to say anything about that in front of Katie. He didn't want to have to explain what that could've meant if that was where they'd in fact heard her. "Katie, why don't you go start getting ready for school," He didn't even glance at her, just smiled slightly as she listened to him and left.

"Earlier, by the pool." Logan replied, noticing now that Kendall still hadn't taken a bite to eat. Even if Carlos was on his second bit of toast and he was reaching for his first "We really do need you, you're an amazing singer. And surely you came to Hollywood, to find fame."

"No. I can't. I'm sorry" Kendall replied, looking from teen to teen. Watching as all their expressions fell as he said no. He felt bad, Kendall felt like he'd shattered part of their dreams, he didn't like that. The smallest one, Carlos opened his mouth to reply, but Kendall waved it off no matter how bad he felt, he couldn't.

"I have two jobs, I have Katie. I don't have the time to be a singer in a band or a musician." While this was mostly true, he just didn't need the entire world seeing him. He didn't need people digging into him, digging into him and his sister. he didn't need the unwanted attention it would bring.

"Please?" James said, almost pleading with the blonde.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have to get ready for work, I need you all to leave." Kendall pushed. He finished his tea and stood up, the three boys followed suit, all looking very disheartened.

"We'll be back. We'll convince you." Logan said, not wanting this to be the end of them trying, they knew Kendall would be the missing piece. They just had to show him that. They were sure in time he'd see it too. Kendall just nodded in respsonse. He knew they would, they seemed like the kind of guys who didn't back down until they had what they wanted. Which in this case was him.

Logan stood outside Kendall's apartment, even when the two others had left to get ready for school, and then work. He wanted to knock on the door again, ask for more answers. It was only know that his mind had begun working in overdrive and while going over all that had happened he had many more questions he needed answers to. Why did he have two jobs, where were his parents, just why would he not want to be in a band. He couldn't get the blonde out of his mind. He made him smile in the simplest manners. The way he smiled and little dimples appeared on his cheeks. The he'd acted with his sister. How nice he'd been to them, despite the early call and them barging in. Logan shook his head, sighed and walked back to his apartment with Camille. In their apartment Camille was eating breakfast as Logan walked in. She could tell instantly that something was troubling her boyfriend. She could always tell.

"Did he say no?" She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer since she could pretty much see it in his face. Logan nodded his head and sat down on their sofa. Sighing deeply and staring aimless at nothing. Camille got up and sat down next to him. Leaning against him, brushing her hands through his hair. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. He was feeling a little bad, here he was with his amazing girlfriend and all he could think about was Kendall. The mysterious blonde of the palmwoods.

"His name is Kendall. Kendall Knight. He has two jobs. He has a bruise on the side of his face, and he's..." Logan stopped himself, he was about to say something along the lines of amazing. Which is a thought that Camille shared in her mind but would never say.

"Thin" She finished. Her own mind casting back to when he'd seen him at the poolside with his little sister. How affectionate he'd been towards her. How he'd smiled, how she'd been the only thing he paid attention to. It was amazing, and was in love with the sound of his voice when he sang.

"I'm going to keep trying, El. He'll be a part of the band. Just you wait."

* * *

Tell me if you liked it! 3


End file.
